


Scary Skydiving

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [171]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Apples, Damsels in Distress, F/M, Game Shows, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Three Things, kangaroos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy never expected to go skydiving.Let alone meet her Soulmate while doing so.





	Scary Skydiving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [race-jackson (Race_Jackson23)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Race_Jackson23/gifts).



> race-jackson (Race_Jackson23) prompted Apples, Kangaroos, Game shows.
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Darcy never expected to go skydiving.

Let alone meet her Soulmate while doing so.

But what can you do when you're kidnapped by a supervillain to be used as a bargaining chip and then pushed from a plane when said supervillain gets impatient?

So Darcy found herself skydiving. Without a parachute.

She was just minding her own business, screaming (as one does), when the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life (wings, goggles, and all) swooped up from below and pulled her into his arms.

"Seems like it's just you and me," he shouted over the sound of the wind. "What should we talk about on the way back?"

"I don't know," she yelled, her terror and surprise mixing together; she always thought she’d hear those Words on the  _ ground _ . "But given the situation, if we could avoid scary subjects, I'd be even more grateful than I already am."

She could hear his laugh as he began to slowly take them into a descent. "And which subjects would those be?" he asked.

"We can't discuss them," Darcy replied, raising her voice so that she could be heard. "They're scary!"

"Later, then," he told her. "I've only been wanting an answer to that question my whole life."

Darcy clung to his neck and reconsidered.

"Kangaroos!" she shouted.

" _ Kangaroos _ ?!" her Soulmate repeated.

"Have you ever  _ seen _ a kangaroo?" Darcy yelped. "Up close? They are  _ freaky _ !"

Her Soulmate laughed again. "All right, I'll give you that one. What else?"

"Apples, I guess," she admitted loudly.

He didn't object, just gave her a strange look.

"Arsenic is scary!"

"If you say so," he said, but it sounded like he was trying to hold back another laugh. "Things like this usually come in threes, so...?"

"Wheel of Fortune," Darcy told him. "Once when I was a kid I fell asleep on the couch and my Gran forgot to turn off the TV and I ended up having dreams about being stuck as a contestant with no way to escape, so game shows are off the 'safe topics' list."

"Yes!" he crowed, throwing his head back to laugh. "That's the stuff. That's what I wanted."

His laughter was infectious; Darcy found herself giggling despite the fact that she'd just been ejected from an airplane without her consent, met her Soulmate, and confessed all her deepest fears. "You waited your whole life to learn about my game show phobia?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, swooping down for a landing. "But I guess it'd be more accurate to say I've been waiting for you."

"I'd say you showed up at just the right time," Darcy told him as he set her on her feet. "Darcy Lewis, by the way. Your damsel in distress."

"Sam Wilson," he replied. "Your hero."

"Isn't this the part where you kiss me?"

Sam laughed. "We just got to the ground; you sure you want me to sweep you off your feet again?"

Darcy grinned. "Sweep away."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/176346470433/scary-skydiving)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
